


I love you and only you

by HoneyBearGyu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad Choi Yeonjun, Soft Choi Beomgyu, Soft Choi Soobin, just a little sad, soogyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBearGyu/pseuds/HoneyBearGyu
Summary: Where yeonjun broke up with beomgyu because he is getting busy before going to university and thinks it’s the best choice. Fast forward to 1 year later beomgyu meets soobin at a chicken place and he’s been making him happy ever since.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Kudos: 29





	I love you and only you

“I’m sorry beomgyu I just don’t see us working out anymore.” Yeonjun whispers as he stops walking and is looking at the ground not wanting to make eye contact with the younger. Beomgyu slowly lets go of his hand and looks back to him while his eyes are getting glossy. “You.... you want to break up?” He says as he feels a big lump in his throat. “I’m sorry, I’m graduating high school in 2 weeks and going to university and we both have been so busy lately and it got me thinking that maybe it’s for the best.” Yeonjun tells him as he gets closer and puts both his hands on beomgyu cheeks wiping his tears away. “You been busy! I try to call and text you but you never respond or when you do you say you’re tired and we can talk the next day. You been shutting me out. Lets just work though this jjunie.” Beomgyu tells him while crying and grabbing onto yeonjun hands. Yeonjun who is trying to stay calm and not to cry in front of him tells him “I know and I’m sorry baby bear. I still love you and always will but I just can’t do this right now.” He pulls him closer and kisses beomgyu one last time on the lips. It was a salty kiss as they were both crying under the moonlight and the busy street lights are the only thing surrounding them. Beomgyu wraps his arms around yeonjun neck and pulls him closer. It was soft kiss that they couldn’t seem to pull away from even if they were both running out of breath. Yeonjun nibbles at beomgyu bottom lip and he lets out a little gasp then he gives him one last kiss and then he kisses his cheek and whispers to him. “I will always love you, okay” and he lets go of him started walking away and once he turns his back he starts crying but beomgyu is still standing there where he left him crying. 

*Flash-forward to 1 year later* 

Taehyun sets beomgyu last box down in his dorm. “You owe me food for helping you pack and move everything in your dorm.” He says as he jumps and lays down on his bed. Beomgyu comes in and puts a box down and laughs “yeah yeah I’ll buy you food now let’s go we have to take you back home before the sun goes down.” Taehyun gets up and walks out the door and beomgyu closes it and locks it. They are walking to the car laughing because taehyun was telling him a funny story about kai. Once they get in beomgyu start the car turns on the radio and they are off to get some chicken. “You start your senior year tomorrow are you excited.” Beomgyu tells him as they get off the car. “Yes, I have a 2 AP classes English and government and I’m planning to run for senior class president.” He says with a smile on his face. They enter and beomgyu orders the food while taehyun finds a place for them to fit. It wasn’t that empty so that was a good thing maybe about 3 tables where being used. After a couple of minutes beomgyu comes back with the drinks he hands taehyun his and he whispers a thank you. They are both on their phones trying to kill time before the food is done and taehyun puts his phone down and looks around and when he turns to his side he sees someone who was staring at beomgyu and when that person looks away smiling he sees taehyun looking at him and taehyun notices his ears turn red and he looks elsewhere and taehyun lets out a laugh. Beomgyu picks up his head and says “what? What’s funny? I wanna know.” Taehyun scoots closer and whispers “that boy over there with the black sweater keeps looking at you. You should go over there and talk to him.” Beomgyu tilts his head to the side and sees the boy he is talking about and he sees him on his phone. He looks back at taehyun and lets out a sigh and looks down “I don’t know.... I haven’t been in a relationship since what happened with yeonjun hyung.” Taehyun looks at him and gives him a soft smile “I know you haven’t hyung but it’s been a year. It’ll be nice for you to get back out there. At least talk to him and see where it goes hmm.” Beomgyu thinks about it and lets out a loud sign and gets up “okay, I will but if I embarrass myself I’m waiting in the car and we will take it to go and eat at your house.” Taehyun smiles and nods fast “yes yes I promise now go I’ll be here.” Beomgyu takes a deep breath and starts walking towards him he stops 5 feet away and looks back getting nervous but taehyun gives him a smile and a thumbs up. He looks forward and takes a deep breath “Hi” he says softly and the boy sitting down looks up at him and gets up from his chair smiling “hey I’m soobin” he says as he sticks his hand out. Beomgyu grabs it and shakes his hand “I’m beomgyu” soobin smiles and when they let go soobin offers him to sit down. When they both sit down beomgyu starts playing with his own hands and says in a low voice “umm... I’m sorry for just coming up unexpectedly my friend said I should come over and talk to you since he kinda saw you looking at me.” Soobin lets out a small giggle because of how cute the boy in front of him is “it’s fine, I’m glad he told you because I think you’re cute and I would like to get to know you more.” Soobin tells him with a smile on his face Beomgyu bites his lip trying to contain his smile “you think I’m cute?” Soobin leans closer and whispers “how could I not? You look so beautiful when you walked in. I was almost blinded by your beauty.” Beomgyu lets out a loud laugh and covers his faces with both of his hands and looks down. Soobin felt butterflies in stomach with the way he laughed and got shy. Beomgyu hears his order number being called “that’s my order number” he says to soobin softly and before he can get up soobin tells him “Can I have your number?” Beomgyu nods his head “yeah of course.” He tells him and they exchanged numbers and they both say bye and beomgyu walks towards his food but before he can grab it someone else gets it and he looks up and it’s soobin “I’ll take it for you. Just lead the way” beomgyu smiles big and whispers okay. When they show up to the table taehyun was at he looks up from his phone surprised to see the boy caring the tray and putting it down. He does a small bow to him and soobin does one back. When beomgyu takes a seat in front of his best friend soobin gives him a warm smile and says “Is it okay if I can text you later on tonight?” Beomgyu looks down smiling and looks up at him “yes, that’s fine I’ll be waiting.” Soobin lets out a soft laugh and tells both of them bye and starts walking away. Once get out the door taehyun looks over at him and teases him “so I’m guessing it went well.” Beomgyu is blushing and tell him “shut up and eat your food.” When they both finish eating they both clean up their table and throw away their trash and leave. They arrive at taehyun house and they both hug each other and tell each other bye. Once he sees taehyun enter his house and closes the door he drives off to his university. He parks his car gets off and starts walking to his dorm. He unlocks the door and sees someone in the living room. “Oh, hello you must be my roommate I’m Choi Beomgyu and it’s my first year.” He says as he bows to him. His roommate gets up and bows before saying “Hello, my name is Jeon Jungkook and this is my last year. You can call me hyung though.” Jungkook smiles at him. He then offers to help beomgyu unpack and he gladly accepts and they go to beomgyu room. They make short talk here and there but only with short simple questions trying to get to know each other. After 2 hours of unpacking they finally finish beomgyu sits down on his bed then lets out a deep breath “thank you for helping me jungkook hyung” he says smiling. “No problem beomgyu. I have to go and meet my boyfriend but I’ll be home later okay.” Beomgyu tells him okay and to stay safe and once he leaves he decides to get ready for bed. He gets clothes to take a shower and when he finishes brushing his teeth and doing his skin care routine he jumps on his bed. He opens his Instagram and starts scrolling through his discovery page. He hears a ting sound so he assumes it’s taehyun but he when he looks it’s soobin that texted him. He lets squeals and he opens it the text said 

Hey beomgyu it’s me soobin :) 

Hey soobin! How are you? :)

I’m doing good! I wanted to ask if you have any plans for tomorrow? 

Uhhh... no I don’t I’m free tomorrow

Cool, do you maybe want to go on a date tomorrow? I know a small boba place we can go to. Maybe after we can go watch a movie if you want? Of course only if you want to <3 

Yeah, of course I would want to! :) 

How does 5pm sound like? 

That sounds good! :) 

Good :) I can meet you up at the library by the park? I have to tutor someone in math but we can leave right after. We finish at 5 

That sounds like a plan! I’ll see you tomorrow binne <3 

See you tomorrow beautiful good night <3 

Beomgyu puts his phone down with the biggest smile on his face. Tomorrow he whispers I can’t wait until tomorrow. He falls asleep dreaming about his date tomorrow with soobin. He wakes up to his alarm at 11am since it was a Saturday he didn’t have to get up so early he turns it off and looks up at the ceiling. When he finally gets the energy to get out of bed he stretches and gets ready for the day. When he gets out of his room and heads to the kitchen he sees jungkook in kitchen drinking coffee. “Good morning! I made some coffee if you wanted some.” Jungkook says as he sits on kitchen table with a notebook and a textbook in front of him. Beomgyu walks to get coffee for himself “thanks hyung” he says as he pours some in a travel coffee cup. He then grabs it and heads to the door and puts on his shoes “I won’t be home till probably 11pm. I’ll see you tomorrow hyung. Bye” beomgyu says before heading out the door. “Okay! Talk to you later Be safe.” Jungkook yells to him. Beomgyu closes the door and heads to his car. He drives off to the library to pick up 2 more textbooks he needed for his class. He takes a sip of his coffee before getting out the car he puts it back down and closes the door and locks it. When he walks in to the library and waits in line. When it’s his turn he whispers to the librarian “hello, I’m here to pick up 2 textbooks. One is for biology and the other one is for economics.” The librarian smiles and nods and says she’ll be back because they are in the back. She comes back with the 2 books and he checks them out. She then hands him the textbooks and says “Here you go Choi Beomgyu and good luck with these classes.” Beomgyu then grabs them with a smile and gives her a small bow and says “thank you” He grabs them and heads out. His day goes rather fast as he had to get a couple things here and there. He had some time to go to his parents house for a while until it was 4pm and he said bye to his parents and left. He decided to just walk to the library and meet soobin so he drove back to the university and when he got out he locked his car. When he started walking there he looked at his phone and it was 4:30pm. He arrived shortly since it was only a 10 minute walk. He texts soobin to let him know he’s here. 

Hey binne :) I’m outside the library 

Hey pretty <3 the guy I’m tutoring had to use the restroom so if you want you can come inside and wait with me 

Beomgyu sees it and takes a deep breath and walks inside the library. It wasn’t as packed as earlier when he came to get the textbooks. He looks around and sees soobin in the corner standing up looking for him. They make eye contact and smile as beomgyu walks towards him. “Hi binne” beomgyu says in a soft voice as soobin pulls him into a hug. Soobin smiles and whispers in his ear “hi pretty” they let go soon after and soobin offers him to sit down and so they do. Beomgyu then grabs soobin hand and starts playing with his fingers. Soobin calls him cute and lets out a small laugh. “I was thinking.... we can go get boba, head to the movie theater watch that new scary movie that just came out 3 days ago, then I can take you to get something to eat, and after I can drop you off home. How does that sound” soobin tells him as he intertwines their hands. Beomgyu looks up at him and smiles “yeah, that sounds good” he says as he rests his head on soobins shoulders and he kisses his cheek and beomgyu hides his face in his neck. Soobin then looks at beomgyu with a smile “no need to be shy beautiful.” He whispers to him and beomgyu lets out a giggle. At this moment Beomgyu feels happy, no one has made him this happy and made him blush like crazy with just simple nicknames. He lets go of soobin hand and wraps both of his arms around his neck instead and he starts feeling butterflies in his stomach. They stay like that for a moment until he hears a voice that said “hey I’m sorry I took long in the restroom. I know you said you had a date tonight and didn’t want to be late.” Soobin lets out a laugh “nah it’s cool hyung don’t even worry about it.” Beomgyu then picks up his head from soobin neck and intertwines their fingers and looks up at that person. He feels it in his stomach... how fast his heart dropped. “Pretty this is yeonjun hyung and yeonjun hyung meet beomgyu.” Soobin says as he starts handing yeonjun the notes and worksheets they had done. Yeonjun clears his throat “hey, I’m yeonjun” he says as he is looking at his ex boyfriend holding someone else’s hand. “Hi I’m beomgyu.” He says in a very low voice. Soobin then gets up and looks at beomgyu and says “I’ll be back I have to go give this back to the librarian.” Beomgyu looks at him with a smile “yeah, I’ll wait for you here binne.” He says as he lets go of hand. Both of them stands there just looking at the ground not saying anything. Yeonjun is the one that breaks the silence “bear” yeonjun whispers to him. Beomgyu looks up “no, no you can’t do that. You can’t call me that anymore” yeonjun looks at him heartbroken “I’m sorry, I was stupid back then. I broke up with you because everything started happening fast and I was scared.” He whispers to him. Beomgyu looks at the floor “I told you we can work it out but you walked away from me. You left me there crying and I didn’t hear back from you after you graduated.” He says playing with the edge of the table. “I know I was stupid but I miss you. I miss holding you at night, I miss our late night hang outs, I miss holding your hand, I miss the feeling of your lips against mine. When I saw you holding hands with soobin I felt my heart drop. I felt like throwing up and hearing him call you pretty and getting to hold you like I used to. I don’t like that feeling.” Yeonjun whispers to beomgyu looking at him and regretting that choice he made that night. Seeing him with someone else was not something he was ready to see especially when he wasn’t over him yet. He was jealous seeing someone else hold him. “I don’t know what to say hyung... soobin has been making me happy since I met him. When you left me it hurt and I wasn’t over you but then I meet soobin and he’s been making me happy.” He says to him and before yeonjun can respond soobin shows up “hey love you ready?” Says while smiling. Beomgyu mirrors back the same smile “yeah, I’m ready soobinne lead the way.” He says as he grabs his hand and soobin pulls him closer and beomgyu giggles. “I’ll see you next Saturday okay yeonjun hyung. Drive back to your dorm safe.” Soobin says before him and beomgyu leave. He watches them as they leave looking happy. A smile beomgyu only used with him now might belong to someone else. He sees soobin open the door for him and beomgyu gives him a kiss on his cheek and they both give each other a shy smile and blush. He sees them both get out and he sits back down on his chair with tears starting to come out. He thinks to himself as he puts his head down. “Why did I break up with you that night? Why was I so stupid to just leave you there when my heart kept telling me to go back to you and hug you and to hold you but my mind was telling me it’s the right thing to do.” After a while he picks up his head and wiped his tears away and whispers “I just want you back.” He gets up and leaves to go back to his dorm feeling sad. Beomgyu and soobin have finished their date and are now outside of the campus under a tree holding hands. “I had fun today binne” beomgyu whispers to him soobin smiles at him and puts one hand on his cheek. “I did too. Tomorrow I’m going to the mall to get some things? Do you want to go with me?” He says as he rubs beomgyu cheek. Beomgyu looks up at him with the most softest eyes soobin has ever seen on anyone and he says “yeah I do want to go with you. Just tell me what time and I’ll be ready.” Soobin lets go of his hand and put it on his other cheek and whispers looking down at him “I was planning on leaving at 10am? I could buy breakfast?” Beomgyu puts his arms around his waist and pulls him closer “10am sounds good I’ll be waiting here on this spot. For breakfast however I can pay since you payed for everything to night even though I offered.” He says with a pout soobin makes little noises saying how cute he was causing beomgyu to stomp his feet with a pout saying I’m serious here. Soobin leans down rubbing beomgyu cheeks “I know baby but I wanted to pay let me pay.” He says as beomgyu ears turn red and says “Okayyyy, you can pay but next time I ask you out on a date I’ll pay.” Soobin nods his head laughing “yes, yes baby you’ll pay when you ask me out.” They both just stand there in comfortable silence but soobin breaks it and asks him “is.... is it okay..... is it okay if I can kiss you.” Beomgyu heart stops he feels his cheeks getting warm and looks down bitting his bottom lip and looks up “yeah it’s okay.” He says and soobin leans down and they both feel each other’s breath on their lips and they close their eyes and close the small gap they had. Soobin moves his hand away from his cheeks down to his waist and beomgyu moves his hands up to his neck to pull him closer. The kiss was soft at first trying to find a nice pace they can go with. Once they did it started getting heated. Their lips are moving fast soobin gently bit beomgyu lower causing him to let out a gasp soobin takes that opportunity to put his tongue inside his mouth and they are both fighting for dominance with their tongues. Soobin wins and once they both run out of oxygen they pull away. Soobin kisses his cheek and goes down to his neck and beomgyu lets out a whimper as he leaves small open kisses on his neck. Once they both calm down they put their foreheads together and they let out a laugh. “Really, I had fun today. I can’t wait to hang out with you tomorrow.” Beomgyu tells him while smiling. “I did too. Lets go walk you up to your dorm hmm it’s getting late.” Soobin says while smiling and pulling away he grabs his hand and they walk to beomgyu dorm. Once they get there they give each other one last hug and say their goodbyes and good nights. Once beomgyu enters his dorm soobin leaves and heads to his dorm since it’s late. The next day they spend at the mall goes rather quickly. It’s filled with laughter and small little kisses here and there. Lots of hand holding and hugging but none of them are complaining about it. A month has passed by and beomgyu and soobin have made it official. Well after soobin had asked him on their 5th date at a local carnival. It’s the next day after they became official and beomgyu gets up to start getting ready for his classes. He meets up with soobin that morning at a boba place. He comes in and finds him sitting there with his favorite drink. He runs up to him with a smile “hi soobinne ” he says to soobin as he stands in front of him. Soobin gets up from his chair and gives him a quick kiss on the lips and tells him “hi love, Are you ready to go? Or do you want something else from here before we leave?” He says as he hands beomgyu his drink. Beomgyu gladly accepts it and drinks it “no, I’m ready lets go.” He says as he grabs soobins hand and they walk out and head to their classes for the day. As they walk soobin is on his phone texting someone and when he puts his phone way he looks a little irritated. Beomgyu stops and stands in front of him “hey, what’s wrong? Talk to me.” He tells him in a gentle voice. Soobin just looks to the side and lets out a sigh “yeonjun hyung the boy I was tutoring keeps declining every study session he has to have for his math class. Sometimes I go and he doesn’t even show up and texts me 30 minutes later saying he doesn’t feel like going and that we’ll talk later and I told him we have to meet up today since his math teacher said so and he said he can’t because he doesn’t want to. Ahhh I don’t know he’s being confusing and I don’t know what to do.” Beomgyu just grabs his hand “I’m sorry he’s being like this but maybe just try and talk to him? See if something is bothering him or if he just doesn’t want a tutor to let you know. That you are busy with your own things as well and it would be nice to know a head of time.” Soobin then nods “yeah, you’re right I’ll stop by the dance studio today and see if he’s there and talk to him.” Beomgyu smiles and nods “now lets go before we’re late.” They get to the campus and soobin drops off beomgyu at his class and kisses him goodbye saying that they’ll meet up at the cafeteria for lunch time. Beomgyu says yes and heads inside and soobin leaves to go to the library since he’s the teachers assistant for that period. When he’s walking he bumps into someone “oh my god I’m sorry I didn’t see where I was going.” He looks up to see yeonjun and yeonjun just looks at him and says “whatever I have to go.” Soobin turn around when yeonjun walked passed him and yells “hey what’s your problem? This whole month you’ve been acting like an ass. I try to meet you half ways to tutor you but you don’t respond just tell me if you don’t want me to tutor you.” Yeonjun turns to face him and walks towards him “I’ve been acting like an ass because of you. You can forget about tutoring me because I can just find a new one.” He says. Soobin scoffs “what do you mean you’re an ass because of me? We’re not even friends I just tutor you. You want to find a new one? Then go ahead.” Yeonjun turns his head to the side and takes a deep breath “I’m sorry, I’m just... I just.... fuck.” He says looking down while his eyes start getting watery. Soobin notices and goes forward and puts a hand on his shoulder and tells him “hey, it’s okay. But what’s wrong? I never seen you like this? You can talk to me, I won’t tell no one.” Yeonjun looks up and tells him “how are you and beomgyu?” Soobin looks confused at the sudden mention of his boyfriends name. “Umm... we’re doing good.... We just became official yesterday. I asked him at the carnival that was going on.” Yeonjun closes his eyes and remembers how much beomgyu liked the carnival how he liked saying he was brave enough to go on scary rides but always backed out once it started and it was to late to get off. How he liked the pop corn from there and would always want some. How he loved when someone won him a big teddy bear that was half his height. Soobin then says “let’s not talk about me and beomgyu. I just want to help you if you need help.” Yeonjun looks up at him giving him a weak smile ignoring what soobin said “Did you win him that big teddy bear that’s half his size and hear him saying he can carry it on his own.” Soobin then looks down and smiles remembering how much beomgyu wanted a big teddy bear so bad. He won him the biggest one. I mean how can he not when beomgyu is staring at him with his most beautiful hazel eyes he can get lost in. Before he had given it to him they walked to a place that wasn’t crowded. Beomgyu had made grabby hands to it and soobin smiles and said “I’ll give it to you if you give me a kiss.” Beomgyu who happily accepted gave him a kiss that probably lasted longer than expected. When they had pulled away soobin had given him kisses on both of his cheek, his nose, his chin, both of his eyelids, and his forehead. Beomgyu just couldn’t stop giggling he felt so many butterflies in his stomach. Soobin gave him one last kiss on the lips the pulled away and said “be mine baby, I love you so much. You make me the happiest. I just want to make you happy and always see you smile.” Beomgyu pulled away with the biggest smile soobin had ever seen on anyone and beomgyu had hugged him and said “yes, yes I’ll be yours I love you too. You make me the happiest.” They both mirrored the same smile and soobin gave beomgyu the teddy bear and he hugged it so tight soobin couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend. He looks up and says “Yeah” with a smile but then a moment later he looks at yeonjun confused “wait... wait.... how did you know about that...?” Yeonjun then sits down at the stair case while soobin is still standing where he’s been. Yeonjun looks at his shoes there’s a small moment of silence and he tells him “I dated beomgyu in high school... we were together for 2 years.... I broke up with him 2 weeks before graduating because we- well I had become busy with packing, finals, deadlines, and all that. I thought at that time it was the best choice but.... I regretted it every day. I was broken... that whole year when I started university I would try and go on dates but I just couldn’t...The person wasn’t my bear. My bear that I loved and would do anything for. At that time when we were together I thought he was my soulmate. I thought we would be together till the end when we take our last breath. When I say you with him that day at the library holding his hand and calling him pretty and seeing how happy you made him. It just reminded me of how we were together back then and I just couldn’t be around you anymore because It would be to much to handle.” Soobin looks up and takes a seat next to him on the stairs “I.... I don’t know what to say hyung. I really love beomgyu he makes me happy.” Yeonjun looks at him with glossy eyes and whispers “yeah, I see that and I’m happy for you both but never mind I’ll just go first I can’t do this right now.” Yeonjun gets up and walks away as fast as he can and soobin gets up and yells out for his name and telling him to come back. When he doesn’t and sees him leave soobin just walks away going to his first class. When it’s lunch time he texts beomgyu to tell him to meet him in the library and that he had already brought food. Since he’s a TA he can eat in the back room. Beomgyu shows up and the librarian lets him get through to meet with soobin. They hug each other and soobin gives him a small kiss and says “lets eat” they talk about their classes and luckily they both have a free period so they both go back to soobin dorm to hang out. They are sitting on his bed and beomgyu has his head on soobin lap while soobin is softly playing with his hair. It’s a nice comfortable silence they have for a little until soobin just has to ask him because it’s eating him up inside so he tells him in a gentle voice “beomgyu.... do you still love yeonjun?” Beomgyu looks up to him surprised by the sudden question and sits criss cross and holds both of his hands and whispers “I don’t know how you found out about that but no I don’t. I love you choi soobin. You’re the only one I want. I promise you, I only love you.” Soobin smiles at him “really, you do? I love you too so so much beomie. I found out because I ran into him and I asked him what was bothering him and he told me on how you two dated and broke up.” Beomgyu then gets up and sits on his lap and puts his arms around his neck and soobin puts his on his waist and smiles up at him. Beomgyu is playing with his hair and kisses his cheek and holds both of them in his hands and says “me and yeonjun were together in the past. Yes I did love him at one point but I don’t anymore. You stole my heart baby and I just want you and only you. I love you so much.” Beomgyu says while looking at soobin and soobin can’t help but cry a little and beomgyu wipes his tears away softly. Soobin then speaks up and says “I love you too love so so much. I don’t want to lose you. When he told me I got scared because I didn’t know if you wanted him back.” Beomgyu then leaves a kiss on his nose and whispers “no baby no don’t think like that. You’re stuck with me and I’m stuck with you okay? I pinky promise you.” He even holds up his pinky and soobin laughs while nodding his head and bring his pinky up to his and they lock it and soobin kisses it and so does beomgyu. Soobin pulls him closer and kisses him beomgyu can’t help but melt into the kiss. Just like their first kiss they both feel butterflies in the stomach a feeling they know will be there for a long long time. Yes they both have had ups and downs but what relationship doesn’t? They had their fair share of arguments but what’s important is that they made it through and talked it out. They both loved each other and once they had graduated university it was soobin who had proposed to beomgyu in the exact place where he asked him to be his. Beomgyu jumped up and down with tears in his eyes saying yes so many times and they shared a kiss with the same feeling 4 years ago. Beomgyu looked at the ring and looked up at the love of his life putting his hands on his waist and saying “I love you forever and always baby.” Soobin puts his hands on his lover’s cheeks a very familiar place and something that calms him he rubs circles and says “I love you too my love until my last breath it will always be you and only you.” He leans back in and kisses the person who makes him the happiest... choi beomgyu.


End file.
